Giliath Osborne
CS3 = |-|CS1 = Giliath Osborne is the current chancellor of the Erebonian Empire, and one of the main antagonists in the Trails Series. A primary representative of the Imperial Government and the Reformist Faction, he directly commands most of the armed forces of the Imperial Army by the Emperor's decree. He is the reincarnation of Dreichels Reise Arnor. Appearance Giliath is a middle-aged man of physical built, with a goatee and emerald color eyes. and a medium grown length of brown hair with a touch of old-grey highlight streamed on his left side. His Chancellor Suit is defined by a dark grey-purple overcoat reaching down to his ankles with bronze-gold color line and design patterns, a long red cloth over the right shoulder to the robe’s bottom base while strap around tightly by a brown belt. He has two chains connected on the left side of the belt going around the backside, and wears two medals of promotion on the left side of the chest.Underneath the coat is a white collar shirt tuck followed by a violet scarf tucked around his neck, wears violet pants, and grey-brown shoes. Personality Osborne is an intimidating figure of overwhelming influence who is ambitious on seizing power through political measurements. Always displaying a particular iron-willed presence when it comes to motivating the public during his strong and bold speeches. He can be seen as a pleasant man on the surface, speaking with a half-heart motion for those of his service or when meeting new and old acquaintances. But behind his generous facade is his ruthless aggressiveness attempting to claim all regardless of any bloodshed. For progress towards his own ambitions, Giliath does not hold back while attempting to "cross the line" and disregardful of any karma from the result of his actions; thus making enemies who are angered from becoming his 'sacrifices'. Nevertheless as the head of the Imperial government, his seriousness is scary enough followed by his heavy threats before anyone can gets in his way. But somehow in the Cold Steel trilogy, it was shown somehow there might be a brighter side in Osborne's blood-stained background for he was revealed to be the biological father of Rean Schwarzer. With his ultimate goal secluded in the shadows along with his shared past with Rean, it seemed apparent by others that he cares for a great deal for his son by leaving him with the Schwarzers. Although the matter is still in debate upon his interest of Class VII where Rean feels much turbulence around contact towards his presence, the facts returned to everyone's antagonism views where he used his son's position as a war hero and Awakener of Valimar to further gain control of the region. Character Profile Giliath Osborne was born a commoner in the Erebonian Empire. At the age of 13, he lost his parents during an incident in the mountains. Afterwards he would later end being taken by the Schwarzer family of Ymir. Years later he enrolled into at Thors Military Academy, and after graduating he would later end up serving in the Imperial Army together with Olaf Craig under General Vandyke. He eventually rose up to the rank of Brigadier General. During his career, he met a woman named Katia and fell in love with her. Although initially nervous about the prospect of courting her due to their age difference, he eventually did so at Vandyke's urging and the two got married. Later on in S.1187, their union would result in their son Rean being born. Five years later, Osborne would find himself being the target of a group of nobles who were displeased with him . Jaegers were hired to attack his house, leading to Katia's death and Rean being mortally injured. In order to save his son's life, Osborne transplanted his own heart into Rean so that the boy may live. He then proceeded to abandon Rean in the mountains near Ymir, calling on Teo Schwarzer to help care for his son in Osborne's stead and for his adoptive brother to forget their relationship with each other. Afterwards, Osborne returned to his position in the Imperial Army wherein he would be given an audience with the then current Emperor of Erebonia, Eugent Reise Arnor III. Tasked by the emperor to investigate the Hamel Incident, Osborne negotiated with Alicia von Auslese of Liberl for a ceasefire in order to do so. After succeeding in his task, Osborne's investigation would also go on to prove successful as the perpetrators behind the incident were caught and later executed for their crimes. As a reward for his deeds, Emperor Eugent granted Osborne the title of Count and later gave him the position of Chancellor, becoming the first commoner in history to hold the position. From that point on, Osborne lead the reformist movement and the Empire began to shift tremendously from its noble traditions from the result of his military dictatorship. Drastic policies would involve installing the Transcontinental Railroad centralized at Heimdallr that became his prime source of recognition. Another is the Empire's expansionist policy of annexing its bordering independent countries without bloodshed. As a result of this advantage, military funds have increased exponentially from the tax revenue inputted and the community becomes more stabilized to the common folk who suffered the unfair privileges of nobility. Though beneficial, there are those such as Prince Olivert Reise Arnor who remain neutral find Osborne's policies with disapproval and leave much in debate. That includes his recommendation of implementing the Railway Guns at Garrelia Fortress by the Reinford Group, further igniting tensions with the Calvard Republic, and the abolishment of the Bracer Guild's Imperial Branches after a certain incident. In result of his policies taking effect, Osborne's influence grew tremendously thanks to support from commoner population. However, this also brought on turbulence from the nobility and those who suffered from Osborne's policies which eventually culminates into the formation of the Imperial Liberation Front. An organization comprised of individuals united in their desire to see Osborne taken down and sponsored by the members of the Noble Alliance. In October of S.1204, Osborne fell victim to an assassination attempt as he was fatally shot in the heart by the Imperial Liberation Front's leader, Crow Armbrust. His death ends up invoking the Erebonian Civil War. Shortly after his assassination, Claire Rieveldt reveals that Osborne's body had mysteriously disappeared. It's later revealed that he somehow cheated death as he appeared alive and well after the final battle between the Divine Knights and the Vermillion Apocalypse. After declaring his intent in taking over Ouroboros' Phantasmal Blaze Plan, he then reveals to Rean the truth of their relationship as father and son. Notes/Trivia *According to Tio Plato, his aura was too overwhelming to view his image which is described as 'his flame is too powerful and bright'.Ao-Ch02: West Zemuria Trade Conference *Thanks to his deeds and policies as Chancellor, roughly over 70% of the Imperial Army is under his jurisdiction. References Category:Male Characters Category:Trails Characters Category:Trails in the Sky Characters Category:Zero to Ao Kiseki Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Governmental Figures Category:NPC Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Antagonists Category:Thors Academy Alumni